yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
PAW Patrol and Penguins On A Roll!
PAW Patrol and Penguins On A Roll! is the fourth episode of the third season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot When evil threat has come to Ponyville, Princess Yuna, her friends, Stony Flintstone, the PAW Patrol, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private have to defeat the League of Villains, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, and Dave, and stop them from the attempt kidnapping Chip and Roxy Rubble for ransom before it was too late. Tour at the Golden Oak Library/A surprise for Princess Bubblegum One day, Princess Yuna and her friends were giving Princess Bubblegum a great big grand tour around the Golden Oak Library. After the tour, Yuna told her about she had a surprise for her and puts a blindfold on her. Once PB removes her blindfold, she has a very special guest room for part time. Princess Bubblegum loved her room very much as she hugged Yuna and her friends, it was the happiest moments of her life. The arrival of the Flintstones and the Rubbles/Scrappy-Doo tntroduces his friends Meanwhile at Bedrock, Fred Flintstone and Stony were working at Mr. Slate's quarry on Take Your Son to Work Day. Just then, it was quitting time as Fred, Stony, Wilma, Dino, Pearl Slaghoople, and Barney and Betty Rubble arrived at the airport and met with Pebbles, Bamm-Bammm, Chip, and Roxy Rubble as they took the flight to Ponyville for Stony to try out for the School of Friendship and join Princess Yuna's company. Just as the Flintstones and Rubbles are getting settled in, Scrappy-Doo tntroduces his friends to his new ones. Getting Stony settled in at the School of Friendship/The PAW Patrol arrived At the School of Friendship, Stony was getting settled in with Scrappy at his room. Just then, the PAW Patrol, Ryder, Chase, Marshall, Skye, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, Robo-Dog, Everest, and Tracker arrived on the PAW Patroller, and Cap'n Turbot arrived on the Flounder who're on thier vacation. The League of Villains' evil plan/Getting Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, and Dave Meanwhile, Lord Nooth and King Goobot gathered the League of Villains, along with Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, and Dave in order to steal the Journals and the Infinity Gauntlet. Meeting with Alex and all of his friends/The Penguins arrived with the North Wind Back at the Golden Oak Library, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Philoctetes, and Princess Bubblegum were just training Stony how to fight. Just then, Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, Mason and Phil, Marlene, King Julien, Maurice, Clover, Mort, Masikura, Xixi, Timo, Ted, Uncle King Julien, Karl, Alex's parents, Zuba and Florrie, Moto Moto, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Calvo, Mao, Ria, Theo, Kaya, and Ninarika arrived on the Circus Zaragoza Fur Power train as well as Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private arrived with the North Wind, Classified, Short Fuse, Eva, and Corporal. The villains started making their move/Yuna and her friends began hunting down Meanwhile, the villains make ready to make their next move. As for Yuna and her friends, they were just helping Stony keeping an eye on Chip and Roxy while taking them on a stroll around Ponyville. Just when they saw Dave's octopi, they had to begin hunting down the villains as Jimmy Neutron signaled the penguins. The PAW Patrol and the penguins protect Chip and Roxy/Stony went and get help Meanwhile, the PAW Patrol, along with Tuck and Ella, and the penguins had to keep watch on Chip and Roxy. Then, they attempt to calm the twins by changing their diapers and giving them the stuffed mammoth and sabertooth tiger. Just as Yuna and her friends were surrounded by a bunch of Dave's octopi, Stony had to get help from Alex and the rest of his friends as Chip and Roxy were brought to safety. Fighting off the League of Villains/The Flintstones and Rubbles to the rescue Meanwhile, Yuna and her friends are being surrounded by Dave's octopi when they tries to fight off the League of Villains but they are trapped. Just then, the Flintstones and Rubbles came to the rescue just in time to fight off the octopi. Alex, Skipper, Classified, and their friends came on time/Trapping the villains While Yuna and her friends continued fighting the villains, Alex, Skipper, Classified, and their friends arrived just in time and finally overpowered the villains by trapping the octopi in tanks when the police arrived and arrested the villains for good. Yuna and her friends welcomed Stony to the team/All good friends keep in touch With the villains defeated, Yuna and her friends welcomed Stony by giving him a Yuna's Company badge and the Flintstones and the Rubbles returned to Bedrock as Pabbles, Bamm-Bamm, Chip, and Roxy returned to Hollyrock as they make ready for their next visit someday. Trivia *This episode marks the very first appearance of the PAW Patrol (Ryder, Chase Marshall, Skye, Rocky (PAW Patrol), Rubble, Zuma, Everest, Tracker, Robo-Dog, Tuck and Ella, Sweetie, Arrby and Rex), Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, Mason and Phil, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Marlene, King Julien, Maurice, Clover, Mort, Masikura, Xixi, Timo, Ted, Uncle King Julien, Karl, Zuba, Florrie, Moto Moto, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Calvo, Mao, Ria, Theo, Kaya, Ninarika, the North Wind: Classified, Short Fuse, Eva, and Corporal, the Flintstones, the Rubbles, including Pearl Slaghoople, Chip and Roxy Rubble, and Stony Flintstone, Dr. Blowhole and Dave. *Princess Bubblegum's guest room (in Golden Oaks Library) will have the framed pictures of her and Finn the Human, PB and Marceline Abadeer, PB and Lady Rainicorn, PB and Jake the Dog, PB and Peppermint Butler, PB and Starchy, PB and Flame Princess, Finn and Jake, PB and Scrappy-Doo, PB, Eddy, Edd and Ed, PB and Princess Unikitty and Prince Puppycorn, PB and Dr. Fox, and Science, the posters for Adventure Time, Ed, Edd 'n Eddy, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Camp Lazlo, Scooby-Doo! series, Unikitty!, Teen Titans Go!, Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?, Courage the Cowardly Dog, The Powerpuff Girls (2016), We Bare Bears, Regular Show, Ello Gov'nor (from Regular Show), The LEGO Movie, The LEGO Batman Movie, The LEGO Ninjago Movie, The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part, Ninjago, Legends of Chima, Chowder, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Dexter's Laboratory, SpongeBob SquarePants, Big Hero 6, Ralph Breaks the Internet, Gravity Falls, Cars, Planes, Toy Story and My Little Pony, a game console, a TV, a cat alarm clock, a desk and a lamp. *Yuna, her friends and Tyrone will give their new trainer, Princess Bubblegum, a great big grand tour around the Golden Oak Library. *The League of Villains, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole and Dave will plan to steal the Journals and the Infinity Gauntlet. *Yuna, her friends, Stony, PAW Patrol and the Penguins will take on the villains. *PB will meet K.I.T.T. for the very first time ever. *Stony will join Yuna's company in the end. Songs and Music Score #Meet the Flintstones #Afro Circus/I Like To Move It Transcript *PAW Patrol and Penguins On A Roll! (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225